Su alivio en medio de mi tortura
by Yaem gy
Summary: Las cuchilladas invisibles rompían ni aliento, pero su voz, su recuerdo y su ojos de mar me dieron la fortaleza en medio de mi tormento. Libro 7. Los personajes son de JK Rowling


-¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!-

El temblor del cuerpo me indicaba que esto no era un sueño. Era una aterradora realidad.

-¡HERMIONE!-

Su voz. Su voz era lo único que me mantenía aún con vida. Bellatrix me torturaba con una saña que jamás pensé que un ser humano pudiera tener, pero era verdad. Ella me torturaba.

Y las cuchillas invisibles que en mi cuerpo se clavaban me volvían loca, completamente loca de dolor.

-¡HERMIONE!-

Yo gritaba ya completamente perdida de dolor, pero no diría nada. No. Porque si decía algo, los matarían… le matarían… y si eso pasara yo moriría con él.

Y traté de evadir la mente de tanto dolor. Intenté volar a otro lugar, a otro tiempo. Quise volver a los momentos felices en las tibias aulas del colegio y recorrer los jardines y los patios que tanto he amado.

Quise darme un respiro, una razón. Y esta apareció ante mí con una sonrisa ladeada que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. Y su cabello llameaba al toque de los rayos del sol. Llameaba vibrante, fuerte, apasionado. Y su mirada era un mar profundo de un azul de ensueño. Y le amaba… Merlín, como le amaba.

Y le recordé con la nariz sucia en ese vagón de tren. Le recordé con su ingenuo hechizo y su rata que amarilla no quedó jamás. Y jamás pensé que me quedaría prendada de esos ojitos azules que me miraban con disgusto esa tarde.

Porque entre los dos las cosas nunca pudieron ser fáciles y serenas. Porque mi corazón se fue alimentando de discusiones, silencios, perdones no dichos y miradas de soslayo que me erizaban el alma. Porque yo necesitaba corregir sus locuras cuando quería desobedecer las reglas, porque él necesitaba desordenar todo mi mundo para que yo le viera. Por que se jugó la vida en ese juego de ajedrez que casi lo mata pero que no le tocó el espíritu en ningún momento mientras yo con la confusión de la niñez me asustaba por mi amigo.

Porque él era valiente aunque no lo creyera. Y para mí era mi héroe. Porque me salvaba de un inmenso trol o se enfrentaba a Malfoy cuando este me insultaba a pesar de tener su varita rota.

Pero también era mi leal compañero que siempre hacía lo que yo dijera. Si había que tomar una poción multijugos asquerosa y convertirse en Crabbe, él lo hacía pues él confiaba en mí. Y yo me sentía emocionada e invadida por esa sensación que me daba miedo, esa sensación que solo él provocaba.

Y nos acompañábamos y nos buscábamos. Y si había que pelear, peleábamos. Porque así nos sentíamos completos, así nos conectábamos.

Y yo le veía crecer y no ser más mi pequeño amigo. Sus brazos se ponían fuertes, su cabello relucía cada día con la potencia de una hoguera. Sus pasos se hacían más largos y yo tenía que esforzarme para seguirle el paso. Su mirada dejaba de ser tierna e inocente para ser traviesa y brillante y si me miraba a los ojos yo… creía morir sin aire.

Y su voz se hizo grave y vibraba en mi piel. Y yo a veces solo le buscaba pleito con el solo propósito de derretirme en la sensación de sentir su voz traspasar hasta mis huesos. Aunque nunca superara esa estremecedora sensación de su susurro en mi oído en la biblioteca. Cuantas veces fingí no escucharle bien solo para que él me susurrara otra vez. Y parecía que él también bajaba su voz a propósito para que yo le pidiera hablarme bajito una vez más.

Pero también me hizo llorar. Lloré por su causa cuando dijo que yo era una pesadilla y que por eso no tenía amigos. Lloré por su causa cuando me acusó de no cuidar bien de mi gato y me culpó de la desaparición de la bendita rata. Lloré por su causa cuando me arruinó una noche tan bonita al decir que yo fraternizaba con el enemigo. Era solo un baile, un baile… nada más. Lloré por su causa esa tarde cuando todos reían y celebraban el triunfo de ese tonto partido y él… él se besó con otra. Y no lo pude soportar y los pájaros salieron de mi varita sin control y le lastimaron, le lastimaron el cuerpo pero él me había lastimado el alma. Y lloré por su causa cuando se marchó de mi lado cuando yo más lo necesitaba y pasé semanas perdida en un mundo sin vida.

Porque me fui enamorando de él sin remedio, me fui hechizando con sus bromas, sus risas, sus miedos, sus celos y su magnetismo. Porque por él lancé Confundus, porque por él soy capaz de todo.

Y le amo porque ahora grita mi nombre allá lejos y quiero resistir todos los suplicios, porque quiero escuchar otra vez su susurro en mi oído. Porque quiero perderme otra vez en su mirada. Porque quiero sentir el roce de su mano, porque quiero probar el sabor de su beso. Porque le amo y quiero tocar el cielo en sus brazos.

Y siento que él me quiere, mi corazón quiere creerlo. Porque él vomita babosas por mí. Porque siempre busca la manera de tener mi atención, porque se pone rojo de celos si otro se me acerca, porque me hace una cama con cojines, porque acaba de ofrecerse a la tortura para que a mí no me torturen.

_-¿Qué más? ¿Qué más se llevaron? ¡Responde. CRUCIO!-_

Una nueva ráfaga de dolor me atropelló en ese momento y lo único que quería era que todo ese horror terminara. Sentía cortarse cada músculo de mi cuerpo, sentía desgarrada la carne. Mi pecho se partía en mil pedazos pero mi corazón subsistía. Su voz aún le hacía latir.

-¡HERMIOME! ¡HERMIONE!-

Ron, Ron, amor mío. Como te necesitaba ahora. Como necesitaba tu abrazo y tu sonrisa, como necesitaba tu voz de terciopelo acariciarme el alma. Tu aroma que me envolviera y me hiciera escapar al dolor otra vez.

Y ella seguía preguntando cosas que yo no podía responder y la poca lucidez que aún me quedaba me ayudaba a mentir una vez más. Pero ella no parecía creerme.  
>Y pasaban los eternos minutos que solo me traían más desesperación y ahora alguien más compartía mi agonía. Un involuntario compañero en cuyas manos estaban mi destino, el de Harry y el de él.<p>

Y ese ser avaló mi mentira y con ello creía yo que mi tortura terminaba, pero ella era cruel y había previsto un nuevo horror para mí.

_-Y creo- Dijo la voz de Bellatrix- , que podemos deshacernos de la sangre sucia Greyback. Llévatela si quieres-_

_-NOOOOOOO-_

Sentí su voz tan cerca otra vez, tan fuerte, tan potente. Y eso me dio otro aliento de vida. Él veía por mí. Él venía a rescatarme.

Y el ruido de pelea comenzó a rodearme, luces pasaban, golpes, gritos. Yo quería pelear, quería ayudar a mis amigos, defenderlos, pero estaba tan débil.

Y la mano fría y dura de Bellatrix me levantó de pronto Y me puso el frío cuchillo al cuello, Y yo no tenía más fuerzas para impedirlo.

Ella obligaba a Harry y a Ron a bajar sus varitas y a mis oídos llegó el quejido de desesperación que salió de su garganta. Y algo caliente empezó a recorrer sutilmente de mi cuello. Pequeñas gotas de sangre, esa que ella y los suyos tanto repudiaban, empezaban a asomar rojas y ansiosas.

Y ya casi no podía tener control de mi misma. Todo se nublaba, todo desaparecía. Escuché voces a los lejos y sentí lejana la mano de Bellatrix atenazando mi garganta. Y De pronto se escuchó un chillido y me sentí lanzada al vacío. Y un peso y un dolor nuevos me cayeron encima y la muerte… ella estaba tan cerca… casi podía tocarla.

Pero el peso que me aprisionaba se desvaneció de repente y unas manos grandes y fuertes me alzaron para abrigarme en un poderoso abrazo. Y me llevaban corriendo por un camino que yo ya no veía. Y un calor dulce comenzó a consolar mis dolores. Y un aroma me alentaba, me gritaba que me mantuviera con vida.

Un tirón en el estómago y una sensación de pasar por un tubo apretado se manifestaron en mi casi inconsciencia y el agrio aroma de la gran Mansión Malfoy de alejó para dar paso al salado aroma de mar. Mar… el mar… como el que reinaba en sus ojos.

Y sentí arena bajo mi cuerpo y lucecitas en el cielo, tal vez eran estrellas. Pero lo que me mantenía aún casi consciente eran esos brazos fuertes que me levantaron del suelo y que me llevaban corriendo por esa playa. Y sentí su aroma y su calor y su latido desesperado. Y antes de sucumbir al agotamiento me aferré a su pecho para escuchar a ese corazón que me decía a palpitar que él también me amaba, que así cómo yo era de él… él también era mío.

Y me fui durmiendo con esperanza… la esperanza de una nueva mañana, la esperanza de un nuevo abrazo… la esperanza probar alguna vez el sabor de sus labios.


End file.
